Endoscopic, minimally invasive, surgery relies on instrumentation for achieving hemostasis and surgical outcomes comparable to traditional open surgery techniques via comparatively small corridors, or ports, (e.g., nostrils or keyholes) within a patient. As yet, conventionally used bipolar cautery forceps have not been effectively translated into a functional instrument for use through the smaller corridors of this minimally invasive surgery. Presently used bipolar cauterization instruments suffer from limited mobility and visualization within the smaller corridors of minimally-invasive surgery and are difficult to use due to the relatively poor depth perception and stereoscopic vision offered within those corridors.